


Scars to your Beautiful

by BaconSwiffer



Series: Scars to Your Beautiful [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Its 12 am I'll add more tags later lol, Keith has self harm scars, Keith is angsty as fuck, Keith is insecure, Keith was depressed, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lots of Angst, M/M, Self Harm, Self Harm Scars, Shiro is mentioned, Then it hits u in the face, This is literally me projecting onto Keith, good luck not crying, it's kinda slow at the beginning?, klance, klangst, someone love me like this pls, tw for mentions of self harm and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSwiffer/pseuds/BaconSwiffer
Summary: To say Keith is anxious is an understatement.He’s practically vibrating with nerves as he sits down on his bed in his and Shiro’s apartment. Today was the day.He was going to tell Lance everything.The car accident. Bouncing around in foster homes. Cutting away his pain.(Or the one where Keith has a complicated past and he's not sure how Lance will take it)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Scars to Your Beautiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240
Collections: Klangst





	Scars to your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this in like two hours and I'm posting this at 12 am plus I've revised it like once... I'll fix it later. In the mean time, Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: These are NOT my characters! The plot is the only thing that's mine :)
> 
> BEFORE READING: This fic mentions self harm and suicide. It does not go in depth, but if these topics may be triggering to you, please do not read. Put your safety first!

To say Keith is anxious is an understatement.

He’s practically vibrating with nerves as he sits down on his bed in his and Shiro’s apartment. Today is the day.

He's going to tell Lance everything.

The car accident. Bouncing around in foster homes. Cutting away his pain.

He had already consulted Shiro, and he had assured Keith that Lance would be fully understanding and supportive. Keith knows, rationally, that Lance would never treat him differently if he learned about his past. But he can’t help indulging that little "what if's" that won’t stop nagging him.

What if Lance hates him? What if he thinks his scars are disgusting? Keith certainly does. He hates them. What if Lance thinks he’s psychotic? What is he dumps him? What if he tells everyone? What if, what if, what if, what if-

 _You’re spiraling_. He tells himself. Think about what Shiro told you. Think about the facts.

He and Lance have been dating for almost 6 months, but if you count the time he’s known him it's been almost a year. They took a long time to get together, Keith notes fondly. He remembers his rushed confession in the darkness of the night, the only light being the moon that illuminated his almost-boyfriend’s face so beautifully.

Lance was the first to say I love you.

He sets up amazing monthly anniversary dates.

He randomly brings Keith flowers at work.

Being with Lance makes him complete. He’s the happiest he’s been since… well, probably forever. Or as long as he can remember anyway. He doesn’t want to mess this up.

Keith sighs, takes a deep breath, and pulls out his phone, unlocking it quickly. He pulls up his and Lance’s chat.

 _Wanna come over? We’ve got the apartment to ourselves._ He texts. Then he wrinkles his nose and deletes it. It sounds like a booty call. He tries again.

 _Movie at my place? Shiro isn’t here to bother me and I’m bored._ Keith reads it over, considering. He groans quietly in frustration. It sounds like he wants Lance to come over because he’s bored and has nothing else to do. _You’re overthinking it._ Shiro’s voice echoes in his head. He tells it to shut up and deletes the text.

_You free? I’ve got snacks and shiro’s netflix password_

Keith hits send before he can reconsider.

Lance’s reply comes surprisingly fast.

Lance: r u the snack?

Keith: Lance…

Lance: jkjkjk

Lance: ur a whole meal

Keith: I’m taking back my invitation.

Lance: nononononno

Lance: Im cominggg ill b there in 10

Keith: ok see you

Lance: c u <3

Keith turns his phone off, tossing somewhere into his bed, and then flops down after it. This is it. He’s going to tell Lance. Tonight. In ten minutes. Oh god.

He lays on his bed overthinking until his head spins. When the doorbell rings, he pulls himself up off his bed and makes his way out of his room and to the door, opening it up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him. Somehow he manages to steal Keith’s breath away every time. He doesn’t say that though.

“Hey,” Lance greets, his lips automatically lifting into a grin at the sight of his boyfriend. Keith opens the door wider to let Lance in.

“Hi,” he replies, cringing at how forced it sounds. Lance doesn’t notice, automatically toeing his shoes off and taking the familiar path to Keith’s room. Keith follows. Lance is already splayed out on his bed when Keith enters his room.

Keith grabs his computer from his desk and takes his place beside Lance, automatically snuggling up to him while they search for a movie to watch.  
They end up picking To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before Part 2, even though Keith hasn’t seen the first one. Lance is baffled by this information but fills him in in the event of the first movies so Keith will know what's going on.

Keith doesn’t really pay attention to the movie. Lance is making dumb commentary that Keith would usually snicker at, but he’s too wrapped up in his thoughts, trying to sort out what he wants to say to Lance.

When the end credits play, the couple sits in silence. Lance is the one to break it. He shifts his position so he can face Keith.

“Ok, what’s up with you? Is there something wrong? He asks, the concern written plainly on his face.

Keith is immediately defensive.

“Nothing’s wrong, what are you talking about?” He protests.

Lance raises an eyebrow as if Keith should know the answer. Keith does, but he’s not ready to admit it yet.

“You’ve barely said a word, you’re sitting all tensely, you paid less attention to the move than you usually do, and your eyebrows are doing that cute scrunchy thing you get when you're hiding something”

Keith bites his lip, lowering his eyes to stare at his lap.

“Keith, you know you can tell me anything, right? You can trust me, ok?" Lance reassures him softly.

Keith nods, letting out a breath.

“Yeah, I know,” he responds just as softly, raising his head again to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Just… can I have a hug first?” Keith requests meekly. Lance seems to melt at this. Wordlessly, he leans forward and wraps his arms around Keith, scooting forward to press himself against him. Keith copies his movements, and they sit like that until Keith pulls away. They both shift so they’re both facing each other completely, sitting cross legged on the bed.

Lance stays quiet, waiting patiently for Keith to begin.

“Ok, so,” Keith begins, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’m going to tell you… a lot of stuff. Most of which you don’t know about me. And it might change the way you think about me or things between us, but I think that we’ve known each other long enough and I trust you enough to tell you this. This is just, I think, the next step in getting to know me, and it’s a big one but I love you and I want you to love… all of me.” Keith pauses to catch his breath, breaking eye contact with the concerned looking boy in front of him. Lance opens his mouth to say something, but Keith cuts him off.

“Just… don't say anything till I finish. I want to get this all out.” He asks. Lance gives a small nod in return. Keith lets out a slow breath.

“When I was eight years old, my parents died in a car crash. I bounced between sixteen foster homes until I was 15 and the Shiroganes adopted me. But in that time… I became someone else. I was moody, destructive and violent with everyone, even people who just wanted to help me. I got kicked out of a lot of schools too. My first three foster parents gave me up because I never talked. I usually refused to eat or go anywhere. They all thought they could get through to me, but I didn’t let any of them in. I went to my fourth foster home when I was 10, but I got kicked out of the school I was going to after a few months because I kept getting into fights. The next few were the same story. Eventually, I just started running away from every home I went to. By the time I was fourteen, I was depressed and… I was suicidal. I got kicked out of my next two homes because they-” Keith cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably under the intense gaze of his boyfriend.

“They caught me self harming,” he forces out, his voice quiet. Before Lance could say anything, Keith forges on.

“I got sent to a mental hospital for a bit. And that’s where Shiro was working at the time. I got better there, and he convinced his parents to foster and then adopt me. I started getting better. I still got into a lot of fights, but they never gave up on me. Somehow, I managed to get into my dream college and get my dream guy. And, um, I just wanted to tell you that I really love you. And no one has ever made me as happy as you do. And you’re, like, the second person in the world that I’ve told all of this to. So. Yeah.”

Lance is silent. Keith can feel his heart pounding and tears gathering in his eyes. His eyes squeeze shut and his head falls, his chin almost touching his chest.

He hears Lance shifting, and he’s half prepared to hear him slide off the bed and leave.

He feels two hands cupping his face. Lifting it. His eyes open to see his boyfriend, slightly blurry from the tears in his eyes, shifting onto his knees to lean forward and hug Keith fiercely.

“I love you,” Lace whispers. “I love you no matter what happened to you in the past. I love all of you. I love everything about you. I love your mullet and your terrible music taste and I love your scars because they’re all you. And I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone like this before. And this doesn’t change anything between us. I’m so glad you trust me enough to tell me this. I love you just as much as I did before. No, I love you more. You’re amazing. You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had. I love you.”

Keith is crying now, shaking as he buries his face in Lance’s shoulder and hugs him tighter than he thought possible. Lance hugs him just as hard.

Lace pulls away to wipe the tears from Keith’s face, though he has a few of his own.

Keith glances at the clock on his bedside table. 10:48 pm.

“Stay with me?” Keith asks.

“Of course,” Lance replies with a smile.

They curl up under the covers, Keith’s head buried in Lance’s chest, their legs tangled together. And they fall asleep like that.

____

When Shiro gets home, he’s either expecting Keith to be sobbing in his bed (unlikely, he knows Lance quite well), or well, exactly as he found him, curled up in Lance’s arms.

He grins at the two, snapping a picture to tease them with later, and heads off to bed as quietly as he can. He can't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh that was angsty! Go scream in the comments! I'd love any feedback :)


End file.
